


The Fire is Warmer When I'm With You

by Empress_Lulu



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff, Powerpuff Girls Secret Santa 2020, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Lulu/pseuds/Empress_Lulu
Summary: Butch and Buttercup spend their first Christmas alone together watching Christmas movies and cuddling up by the fire. // Secret Santa Present for Laladraws on Instagram! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Fire is Warmer When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laladraws](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laladraws).



This was probably the first Christmas in their lives that it had been just them.

After a fight that was too close for call for the Principal's toupee, the football field, and the Labs building, the two trouble making Greens were officially grounded for the Christmas season and under a special house arrest.

Brick and Blossom, who were being accompanied by their scientific parental figures respectively, had to attend a conference for a shared project that could reward them with a scholarship for any school they please if they win and an amazing opportunity to place on their college resume if they don't.

Boomer, Bubbles, and their shared group of friends were invited to Princess' mountain lodge for the winter to ski and snowboard the slopes. The greens were originally supposed to accompany them as well, but after their little problem well...

"HEY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING IN THE KITCHEN?!?!?!?!"

It hasn't been getting any better...

Burnt meals, separate rooms, fighting over the remote, and cold nights. For the first time in a very long while, Mojo and The Professor had agreed on something. They would leave their two trouble making children in the Professor's state of the art X-proof home. It had been a project that he's been developing for quite sometime now. Originally with the intention of capturing the Rowdyruff boys and holding them there should they ever turn evil again (but they don't need to know that).

It was a nice, cozy home that included six rooms that could be purposed as an office, a bedroom, or a storage room, three bathrooms, a spacious living room, a comfortable kitchen with various appliances, and a warm fireplace. Although the house was originally created with the capture of evil Chemical X beings, which was only the Rowdyruff boys at the time, an unpleasant encounter with his daughters Mirror selves years ago made the Professor reconsider his blueprints from three rooms to six. Now, it is currently being re-purposed and "beta tested" with some of the most...aggressive test subjects which will certainly help test it's limits.

It's been Day 5 out of 9, and the two brunettes have been at each other's throats the entire time. The Professor had only suggested this idea in hopes that their relationship could improve and Mojo agreed for surprisingly enough, similar reasons. Butch was upset with Buttercup for always wanting to take up couch, never letting him anywhere near the kitchen while she was cooking all day, and for taking all of his favorite snacks. Buttercup had it with Butch's persistence on not bathing, leaving his belongings all over the floor, and sticking glued to the TV and never letting her play or watch anything. Currently, Butch was trying to get a small snack before dinner but Buttercup was hounding him to be more patient.

"You know that I'm literally ABOUT to get this thing out of the oven right?!?! Can't your black hole of a stomach wait for ten more minutes??"

"Butterbitch, you've been in the kitchen ALL DAY. I haven't even eaten breakfast OR lunch. I'm literally about to pop, so move out of the damn WAY!" He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to avoid touching or getting too close to her.

"Well I'm SORRY that you have nothing better to do but sleep in all day and play your Xbox looking like a kicked puppy. You know our friends are just on VACATION. You know, the one that WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN RIGHT NOW??"

With a grumble, she finally opened the oven door and took the casserole out with some simple black and white oven mitts. The smell of the wonderfully baked cheese, meat, and vegetable combination hit his nose so quickly that Butch was so tempted to dive into the scorching hot pot at this very moment.

"You're going to burn yourself again." A calm yet peeved voice called to him from behind. As soon as he turned around, he almost choked as he felt something being shoved into his mouth. The more he bit and chewed on it he realized it was...gingerbread cookies?

The smaller woman with lime eyes sighed at him and handed him a small plate with miniature gingerbread men. "Butch, please go to the living room and sit down. I'll set the plates up for us, I don't trust you with anything delicate in this house. Set up Netflix and start the fireplace up okay? But don't pick any shitty movie just yet."

His stuffed mouth tried to grumble in protest, but this only annoyed the smaller green as she pushed him out the kitchen doorway towards the living. "I already fed you something you little ravenous monster now go do as you're TOLD!"

Looking down at the plate of cookies that now his brain and stomach finally processed, he grumbled and floated towards the living room. Butch sat on the couch, savoring very cookie that was quickly thrown in there, the taste of gingerbread filling him up and wanting nothing more but that cheesy casserole. After about five more cookies, he stood back up, threw some logs into the fireplace, and heated up them up with his heat vision. It was a lot quicker than anything else that they could do around the house and besides, it wasn't like the use of powers was completely forbidden in the house.

Grabbing the remote control and turning the TV on, Buttercup had arrived just in time with two bowls filled to the brim with the delicious smelling casserole. As she set her plate down on the coffee table closer to her side of the couch, she extended her now empty hand towards him. 

"Your food for the remote, hand it over."

Forest eyes met lime as the two had a stand down for about five minutes. She was being a lot nicer today for whatever weird reason and she hadn't hounded him at all for not helping her out or doing anything around the house. She had even surprised him with a delicious casserole AND gingerbread cookies, but _why_?

After much consideration, he scowled and calmly placed it into her hand. Her left side leaned over as he took his bowl of steaming hot delicious cheesy casserole from her, he could already feel his mouth watering.

"Just don't put on a cheesy romcom and we'll be good. After tasting this piece of heaven I think I'll be more lenient to watching literally anything but that."

A small blush crept on her cheeks. "Um..thanks.." She responded in a quiet tone as the young woman became a lot more interested in looking for a movie to watch. She let herself focus away from the romance movies until she processed what else he said. "Also ew, no thanks. I'm not interested in watching the same movie about a business woman and some random made up royal fall in love a million times in different fonts 'just because its Christmas.'"

Butch momentarily stopped digging his face into his dinner as he looked up at her with a raise eyebrow. She only rolled her eyes at this action.

"Bubbles." Was all she answered through her seethed teeth.

"Ohhhh." Nodding his head, he understood and continued to dig into his hot meal while she rolled her eyes once again and kept searching through the browser.

"Oh hey, the Grinch is on here. Wanna watch that?" Butch's stuffed mouth called out to her as he finally cleaned himself up a bit and set his plate down on the coffee table. "I can go get the drinks for us if-"

"Yeah sure, you know the drill. Two cokes."

He smirked as he floated off the coach and sent her a wink and finger guns, burping on the way out towards the kitchen again.

Buttercup groaned and rolled her eyes, regretting to decide to show him an ounce of kindness, even if it was Christmas Eve.

_'Damn, I guess he really hasn't noticed huh.'_ She thought to herself. They had been stuck inside of the house for a good while now, so perhaps it was because he just didn't recognize the passage of time? Maybe he just forgot?

"Yo BC whatcha doing spacing out and where can I get what you're having?"

His sudden appearance in front of her startled her back to the living room as she scrunched her face at him and took the coke bottle out of his hands. "I'm not tripping on anything dumbass, now sit back down so we can start the movie."

He playfully rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face and sat back down on the other side of the couch, quickly flicking off the coke bottle's cap with his super strength. Buttercup finally grabbed her now warm food off of the table and placed it on her lap and beginning to dig in as she watched the movie alongside the other green.

* * *

She doesn't know how it happened, but somewhere within the thirty minute mark of the movie, both of them could feel the temperature of the house already starting to decrease. With both of their food bowls empty and coca-cola gone from the bottle, they both instinctually floated off of the couch and sat close to each other near the fire as they watched the movie. At one point, Butch quietly paused the movie to go get them blankets.

"Did they really have to go and be assholes for being a little fuzzier than the rest of them and for being green?!? What's wrong with being green anyways??"

"YEAH It's like they're calling for us to kick their asses BC. Laughing at him for trying to be a decent guy...man forget them dumb kids!"

The two looked at each other's outburst and laughed, feeling the blanket around them become a lot cozier than usual.

"The Whoville citizens do be on something though, look at how crazy they dress all the time!! AND they're bullying him because he doesn't look like a normal Whoville citizen?? That's some whack shit if I've seen it."

"BUTCH!" Buttercup roared loudly in laughter as she lightly smacked his arm.

"What?? They definitely be putting something in that special Roast Beef of theirs if they like it so damn much."

"Oh my freaking gosh, you're such a mess."

As the night became colder, the movie was paused for about two or three more times until the pair was comfortably swaddled in blankets right next to each other.

They laughed as the poor Grinch was getting his face stuffed and paraded around by the excited Whoville citizens. At the scene prior when he couldn't decide what he should wear to go out. Butch was dying from laughter at the cat jump scare while the Grinch was trying to steal Christmas from the citizens. Buttercup laughed and imitated the funny noises that the Grinch made when his heart grew three sizes.

Their casserole and coke bottles became a shared bowl of buttery popcorn. The popcorn became a large slice of fudge cake for each and what was left of the gingerbread cookies.

As the credits rolled, the two of them shared a smile.

"You know, I've never had Christmas without my brothers before, but it was..nice. I think I'd want to do this again Buttercup."

She rolled her eyes and threw a gingerbread cookie at him. "Don't make this sappy you dork. And sure, this was pretty fun."

As the first snowfall of the week surrounded the home in a comfortable atmosphere, the two stay cuddled by the fire for the rest of the night. The warmest place in the home after all being right next to each other.


End file.
